


In Their Nature

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, These lovely idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: After a botched heist, Roadhog and Junkrat break down in the unforgiving outback.  As Jamison takes out his frustrations on the wreck of their vehicle, Mako realizes he's heard this story before.MicroWriMo 2017Prompt: Nature





	In Their Nature

The midday sun lorded over the scorched wasteland from its high throne while far below Mako Rutledge rubbed the sweat off the back of his neck and flicked it toward the ground in offering to the parched earth. The sound of his partner frantically trying to extract something of value from the tangled wreckage of their getaway vehicle nearby had long since faded to shapeless noise.

"Piece a junk!" Jamison shouted, kicking the flat side of what might have once been the engine block. It rattled, popped and sent up a cloud of black smoke in response, causing Jamison to yelp and duck for cover. Mako just sighed.

As his companion continued his anti-vehicular tirade, Mako watched a small yellow scorpion skitter across the barren ground. It was missing a couple of its legs and shifted awkwardly across the landscape with surprising speed in search of food or shelter.  It didn't seem to have a real goal in mind, just circling the base of the same dry shrub, hoping maybe this time it would find something different on the other side.

Another clang drew Mako's attention back to Jamison's thrashing.  The man had resorted to tossing what parts of the wreckage he could pry off at the remaining clump of twisted, smoking metal.  It had about as much success as you'd expect.  With their only transportation destroyed and half-sunken into the sand, along with the take from the job they had barely made it out of with their lives, Mako felt a great solidarity with the scorpion right at that moment.

The sympathy only worsened when Mako noticed a horned toad sauntering up to make a meal of the scorpion.  The two began to spar, the scorpion brandishing its tiny claws as the lizard shuffled from side to side, mouth open like it were threatening to breathe fire at any moment.  It wasn't long before the lizard lunged, taking the entire scorpion in its mouth save for a few awkward limbs.

"Gimme my prize you manky old bomb!" Jamison roared at the car, using part of the axle to try and pry open the impacted passenger-side door.  He wound up hanging free with his feet dangling down as he tried to use his own meager weight for added leverage.

Mako returned to the horned toad and its score, only to watch it spit the scorpion back out, not liking the taste of its stinger.  The scorpion fell right back into stance, claws at the ready, for what little good it did.  Again the lizard clamped its jaws down, and again it spat  the scorpion back out.

Mako looked up, watching Jamison bounce helplessly up and down, desperate to give the axle the force it needed to pry the door open.  With a heavy sigh, Mako got to his feet, watching the two creatures continue their endless little struggle until he couldn't stand it any more.  Joining Jamison at the wreckage, he clamped one meaty hand around the axle rod and gave it a single tug, wrenching the half-submerged passenger door off the remains of the vehicle.

With the door pried free, he dropped the rod, and Jamison with it.  His partner hit the sand with a 'thump,' rubbing his tailbone as he got to his feet.  "I had it on the ropes," he said.  Mako said nothing.

Watching Jamison dive into the tiny opening created by their joint effort, Mako glanced back at the lizard and the scorpion.  Both hungry.  Both going around in circles chasing what they needed.  Neither getting anything but pain to show for it. 

He stared up at the uncaring sun overhead.  It would be a long walk to the next settlement - twice as bad with the loot weighing them down.  As Jamison emerged triumphant from the wreckage, hoisting the take high overhead, Mako gave him a thumbs up, pointing toward the horizon and starting off across the wasteland with his excited companion close on his heels.


End file.
